Cute Panda Maid!
by dearMINA
Summary: Mori Ichigo's mother use to be a maid for Gaara's family until she had to be sent to the hospital. Instead of having Ichigo being the maid for Gaara's whole family, she's Gaara's PERSONAL maid. Why does he seem to be so interested in her? Gaara/OC
1. Band Aids!

_**A/N: Here is a fan fiction that I'll most likely fail at writing. LOL.**  
**Comment? Add to Favorites? :P**  
__**Anyways, enjoy. ^O^**__  
_

* * *

Cute Panda Maid!

1.

_Bloop! Bloop! Bloop!_

I groan, swinging my arm at my clock, epically failing at hitting it. Instead, it tumbles to the ground, ringing even more. That weird sound that it makes is "suppose" to make me wake up faster because if the kinda sound of water. It worked when okaa-san first got me it but now that I've had it for probably more than three years, it doesn't "affect" me anymore. I'm not quite sure it that is a good thing yet or if it's just a bad thing. Either way, every time I hear that noise, it either makes me thirst or I need to go piss.

My legs throw themselves over the edge of my bed and my arms rise in the air, stretching. A yawn escapes through my mouth as I rub my eyes with the back of my hands. "Dighhlbusdjs!" I exclaim in gibberish, wanting to sleep a bit longer. I breathe deeply out of my nose as I stand up, slipping on my own pajama pants leg. My face slams right into the floor, making a loud _thud _sound.

"What was that, Ichigo?" okaa-san yells from downstairs.

"My soul crushing onto the ground," I mutter to myself miserably. It takes me awhile to wake up in the mornings...I really, really detest the mornings. They're so troublesome and every time I wake up, I'm still tired as hell. Somehow, I force myself off the ground and not staying there to sleep. I stand up, hunching my back and hanging my head with my eyes squinting because of the light. I kick my door open, too tired to use my hands and I walk down the stairs carefully so that I won't fall fowards like yesterday. It hurts when you do it a couple of times but after that, it no longer affects you. Well, if you're incompetent like me, at least.

When I get down the stair and entered the kitchen, the smell of miso soup and tamagoyaki. A smile creeps along my lips. "Tamagoyaki!" I cry out in happiness while sitting down on one of the wooden chairs at the round brown table in the center of the kitchen.

Okaa-san twirls around with a sunny grin on her face. When she gets one glance at me though, she frowns, tilting her head to the side a bit and inquires, "Did you trip again?"

I stared at her questioning and then answers slowly, "Yeah, when I got out of bed...why?"

"You're bleeding," she replies and twirls around, searching through one of the cabins for band aids.

"Oh..." I say, surprised a bit. Okaa-san giggles a bit and chucks me a box of Hello Kitty band aids. I touch my face, wondering where I'm bleeding and it didn't take me long to find it. On the center of my forehead there is blood gushing out of it but not a lot so that I'll die from blood loss or something. I peel open on of the Hello Kitty band aids and slip it on my head, knowing that I'll be looking like a total idiot with this but then again, who am I going to try to impress?

Okaa-san rests a plate of miso soup and tamagoyoaki in front of me. The steam coming from the miso soup makes my mouth feel all watery that I bet that I have drool dripping down the corners of my mouth. She rest a small bowl of rice and chop sticks in front of me also and when she turns around to put more food on the table, I quickly begin to eat although I know pretty well that she's going to yell at me sometime soon. It's more like a morning routine, actually.

She smacks me in the back of the head, hissing under her breath sharply, "Don't be so rude!" okaa-san rest another plate other my shoulder and then slips past me to the other side of the table, sitting down looking at ease.

Okaa-san is my only family because chichi has died when I was very, very young. We're not what you would call "rich" and we're also not what you would call "poor" but we are closer to that side, sadly. It isn't our fault though because okaa-san has a job of being the maid for the kazekage's family and they just won't fire her or give her the amount of money that she actually earns. Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not quite familiar with this maid business because okaa-san doesn't tell me much. She said, though, that chichi was best friends with the kazekage or something like that so that's why he hired okaa-san in the first place. If you ask for my opinion, it doesn't really make sense but it's whatever! The kazekage's family are suppose to be very, very smart and super duper good-looking (I wouldn't know because I've never seen or met them before) and also really, really rich. The rumors must be true because they go to the smart section of Sunagakure High. I go to the same school as them but I'm in the section that is for "stupid" people. The students that are like me don't see the students in the smart section because it's on the other side of the building. It would be super duper rare for them to come to our section though.

My best friend, Hyuuga Hinata, has told me that she has accidential bumped into one of the smart section students and they were really, really cruel to her once they saw her uniform -we have different uniforms compared to the smart section students- and she's not the only one that they were cruel to, they were cruel to other students in our section because we're not "good enough" to be in their existence or something like that. I have came to the conclusion that the smart section students are very, very cruel people. There might be some nice ones but that is probably rare. Hopefully, I won't ever have to meet someone in the smart section.

When I'm finished with my breakfast, I put my dishes into the sink and skip up to my room to put my uniform on to go to school. My school uniform is a black uniform jacket with the cuffs and collar checkered blue and black, underneath the uniform jacket is a shirt with a checkered blue and black tie around my neck, a short puffy checkered blue and black skirt, long white knee-length socks, and adorable black Mary-Jane shoes that have tiny cute black bows on each shoe. If you ask me, our uniform is quite adorable! As I slip my uniform on, I stare at myself through my full-length mirror that's sitting against my wall right at this moment. I have long dark blue hair that reaches my ass at this moment and my bangs are almost reaching my eyes, giant doll-like light baby blue eyes, high cheek bones, a round doll-like nose, thin bluish pale lips, super duper pale white skin, fair skin, and a really, really round baby face that a lot of girls, surprisingly, are jealous of...if they want to look cute and not sexy which most of these days, that's what they want. I have a really, really small-frame and, sadly, flat chested! I want huge boobs like Hinata! I'm not afraid to admit this but, I'm jealous of Hinata! Ha! Ha! Ha!

But then again, we are friends so it's alright for me to say that to her!

As I throw my backpack over my right shoulder, I hop down the stairs like a little bunny. When I'm at the door, I call out, "I'm leaving, okaa-san!" And with that, I exit through the door, heading for school. Fun! Not.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha~~! ****This chapter is over~~! xD ****What did you guys think of it? :3 **

**Yes, yes, yes. I know, it's kinda boring right now, right? ****I mostly explained some things in this chapter so like...yeah!**

**But don't worry, it gets a LOT better, trust me. ;D lol.**

**xOxPiggy BridexOx**


	2. Strawberry Dip Biscuits!

**A/N: Second chapter is here! ^w^**  
**Hopefully this one is better than the first. =.= LOL**  
**Please enjoy and wish me luck!**  
**

* * *

**

Cute Panda Maid!

2.

To tell you the truth, it doesn't take long to enter the building of the school. It took about maybe seven minutes max? Anyways, Hinata-chan is waiting in the entrance of the school, looking a bit out-of-place. When she gets a glance at me, she grins widely, rushing up to me and wrapping her arms around me. She gives me a bear hug and inquires softly, "How are you, Ichigo?"

I hug her back. "Tired as hell, dude." A frown creeps along my face.

"No sleep?" she asks while letting me go and locking arms with me. We begin to walk down the left hall where the stupid section students go. On the right hall, that is where the smart section students go. If you go straight, that is where the main office is at and plus, where all the teachers hang out also when they are on their break and make bets with the other teachers.

As we walk down the hall, I swear that someone is watching us. I snap my head back to see but there is no one. My shoulders shrug casually, shoving that thought to the back of my mind. Turning my attention back to Hinata, I answer her question. "I've been sleeping longer lately and it seems like I'm getting more tired everyday. It's kinda weird, to tell you the truth."

"That's because your sleeping pattern abruptly changed," she explains slowly.

I glance at her questioning. "You smart person! You shouldn't even be going to the stupid section!"

She giggles softly. "I should be but I failed one class in the smart section and they kicked me out. And anyways, if I left, what would happen to you? You'll be all alone with _Ino _to deal with."

I shudder in disgust. "Ugh! You're right! Don't you dare leave meeeeeeeee~~!" My arms wrap around her neck, bringing her closer to me. She's a couple inches taller than me so I have to go on my tippy toes. We're both very, very short people but then again, there are a lot of short people in our section so we don't feel so alone.

"Don't worry, I woooooooooooooon't~~!" she promises. When Hinata-chan was younger, when she was in the range of thirteen and fourteen, she was actually very, very shy, probably the shiest person that I knew! But somehow I was able to open her up and change her a bit. The only bad thing is how she'll go back to that habit of hers sometimes...she usually does that when she's talking to Uzumaki Naruto though. Naruto is her first love since she was six and is still in love with him. She's been in love with him for ten years so far! And in a couple of months, that will be eleven years. That's a lot of years, if you ask me! As for me, I've never been in love before. I've never actually had a boyfriend either which, I guess, is a bad thing because that Ino whore wannabe always makes fun of me about that. To tell you the truth, I don't see anything wrong with that! It's whatever though.

When we enter first period class, we go straight to our seats. Hinata-chan sits in the third row right beside the large window where you can see the track field below. I sit right behind her in the last row because I like the back of the room - you feel so much at ease for some reason...or that would just be me. We aren't the only ones in the class room; actually, I lot of the students are already here. There aren't very much people in the stupid section...we only have four different class rooms with twenty-six students in each class room. For the smart section, there are six different class rooms with about twenty-eight to thirty students in just one class room. As you can probably tell, there are a lot of smart people in this school compared to the stupid people. Ha-ha.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," Kiba says, sitting on top of the desk beside her. He has one leg up, resting his arm against it and has his leg swinging off the edge of the small desk. This boy is in love with Hinata-chan...he's been in love with her for who knows how long. Of course, Hinata-chan could care less and plus, she doesn't even notice his feelings for her. She thinks that he's a really, really kind person. He's a brother to her which I think is hilarious every time she says that to him and you can see his soul crushing. It's hilarious and fun to tease him about that. I guess you can say that I'm a sadist sometimes.

"Oh, hi, Kiba-kun," she says back, looking over his shoulder because Uzumaki Naruto just came through the doors. In her eyes, she thinks that he's very bright or whatever the hell that means.

"Yo, Kiba! Do have my Hello Kitty Strawberry Dip Biscuits that you owe me?" I inquire with a grin, waving at him innocently.

His eyes roll. "Yeah," He turns to his bag, digging through it and in a couple of seconds, he brings out my precious Hello Kitty Strawberry Dip Biscuits that he owes me. "Here." With a tired sigh he throws the box at me.

I catch it, grinning evilly as a new plan pops inside my head. "Do you want to make another bet with me?"

"No way!" he exclaims. "You're usually always right and then I have to waste my money on buying you Hello Kitty crap."

"Hello Kitty crap?" I repeat, scoffing loudly to myself. "The things that I make you buy are really cheap - $1.17 or maybe $2.00 but nothing more than that. You know, I could have made you buy me a trampoline or something! Now those cost a lot."

Hinata-chan suddenly turns to face me and Kiba-kun at the same time. "Will you two stop arguing?" she hisses sharply under her breath.

"Nah," Kiba-kun and I say dully in complete unison. We look at each other for a bit and then starts bursting out laughing for who even knows why! I think that we have ESP or something of that sort! We somehow always know what the other is thinking...it's quite weird if you actually think about it but then again, we're, surprisingly, super duper close best friends. How did that happen? I'm not quite sure, actually.

"You guys are _so _immature," Hinata-chan states, glancing past Kiba-kun and staring at Naruto-kun with pure love in her eyes.

"And you're so embarrassing," I say, staring at Naruto-kun to see what is so amazing about him. If you ask me, there isn't anything "amazing" about him. He's loud, obnoxious, stupid, and plain annoying. Plus, he has a demon sealed inside him but then again, that isn't a bad thing or anything. Actually, now that I look at him, he's actually okay-looking. Kinda cute, to tell you the truth. He's wearing his black uniform jacket with the cuffs and collar checker black and blue open, his white shirt underneath the uniform jacket is not tucked in his pants like how you're suppose to, and his checkered black and blue tie is loosen to probably look at bit cool or something. Most guys have their uniforms like that, actually.

Hinata-chan snaps her head towards me. "How so?"

"You're a starstruck puppy of Naruto-kun who probably doesn't even know that you're even alive," I explain slowly, turning my attention back towards her.

"So what?" she pouts, folding her arms across her chest tightly.

I giggle to myself. "Nothing. There is nothing wrong about that. Now turn around, the teacher is here." Hinata-chan listen and she turns around. Kiba-kun does the same also and soon everybody does that. The teacher stands in front of the class, beginning his loooooooong boring lectures. I zone in and out during the whole class and after what seemed like _years _first period is over.

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter is over~~! xD  
It's a bit short, shorter than I usually write my stories but...it's okay. ^O^  
Comment and review! Or does that mean the same thing? LOL.  
Lot's of love everyone! See yah! ^w^  
xOxPiggy BridexOx  
**


	3. Hello Kitty Shaped Food!

**A/N: Pandas are quite adorable!  
Especially the ones that are in chibi form! So CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE~!  
Oh...I found out that "comment" also means "Review"!  
I'm quite embarrassed to tell you the truth! xP  
So...Review!  
**

* * *

Cute Panda Maid!  
3.

The morning classes are finally over but they seemed way too long then it usually did. Everyone cheers loudly, chucking their papers into the air because to seemed to take too long for them also, I guess. The teacher has already left to eat her lunch with the other teachers in the Teachers' Lounge. After staying inside a room for a couple of hours without really moving gets tiresome sometimes so that is why students are usually happy when it's lunch time - we get to move around a bit.

I take out my bentou from my backpack, resting it on top of my desk. Hinata-chan twirls around in her seat, resting her bentou on my desk also. Kiba-kun scoots a desk next to mine and he sits in that desk, bringing out unhealthy food that will make him die sooner and they'll make him turn fat.

"Are you going to ask Naruto-kun to the Spring Cherry Blossom Dance?" I inquire while opening my adorable Hello Kitty bentou with Hello Kitty and other adorable cute animal shaped food inside tucked nice and neatly.

A blush creeps along her face as she glances down at her fingers shyly. "N-no. That's too embarrassing."

I frown, upset by her remark. "Who cares if it's embarrassing! I'll ask him if you want me too!" I stand up, putting one foot on the edge of my desk with my fist raised in the air.

"NO!" she exclaims loudly, forcing me to sit back down in my seat. Her face is dark crimson red as she's standing up with her hands clutched tightly. People around us stare at her and her face becomes even more red if that's even possible and she sits back down in her seat, starting again. "What if he says no?"

"Hina-chan, you'll never know if you don't ask! Be strong! Go forward! And once he refuses you, I'll have my shoulders full so you can't cry on them; although, you might be able to cry on Kiba-kun's shoulder." I thought that I would be nice to Kiba-kun for a couple of seconds.

Her eyes widen and the bottom of her lip trembles. "You think he'll refuse me?" She covers her face with her hands, looking miserable.

_Oops. _"No! Of course not!" I exclaim, patting her on the back awkwardly.

Kiba-kun chuckles under his breath. "Smooth, Ichigo."

I glare at him evilly. "Shut the hell up, Kiba, no ones wants to hear you talk."

His eyes roll joking. I take my hands off of Hinata-chan, going back to my adorable-looking food. Hinata-chan pulls her hands away from her face, folding them on top of her lap. She glances up at me with her eyes fill with worry. "I can't ask him! Someone probably already asked him anyways..."

"Dude, it's in three weeks...I doubt anyone asked anyone yet. Plus, no one even know about it except us." Which is true because Hinata-chan, Kiba-kun, and I overheard the teachers talking about it a couple of days ago. This dance isn't going to be like regular dances though - the smart section students are going to be there also, but if you ask me, that's going to be a very, very bad idea; although, it should be intriguing to see.

"Even if that's true...he'll probably refuse me anyways," Hinata-chan mutters sadly.

Both my hands rest on the side of her face, slapping her lightly. "Stop being so negative! It's no fun being like that, you know. As I've said before, I can ask him for you if you want - it's not that big of a deal." My hands pull away from her face.

"I'm a wimp. I can't do it." She covers her face again and then rest her forehead against my desk.

"Why is it that you have such a dark personality yet you make and eat happy-looking/colorful animal shaped foods?"

Hinata-chan and I turn our complete attention towards Kiba-kun. I stare at him strangely, tilting my head to the side a bit confused.

"What?" he inquires dumbfounded.

"That was random and cruel at the same time but since you said that, that must mean that you want a death wish that badly, huh?" I glare at him darkly, cracking my knuckles to get ready to beat him into a bloody pulp.

His eyes widen, stunned. "You mean...I actually said that out loud?"

I stare at him as if he's retarded. "Uh, yeah."

"Oh. My bad." It doesn't even sound as if he's sorry.

"Yeah right!" I sneer and then punching him in the arm. "You're such a bastard!"

"It's not _my _fault that it's true!" he exclaims loudly.

I stand up, furious and clutch a handful of his shirt, bringing it closely to me. "What the hell did you just say?"

Hinata-chan pushes us away from each other, forcing me to sit back down and Kiba-kun also. She's standing up with anger flickerubg in her face. "Stop it, you two! You guys aren't little kids!" She sits back down in her seat, fuming. Under her breath, she whispers sharply, "Naruto-kun is looking this way."

"Really?" I glance around, wondering where Naruto-kun is at.

She slaps me in the back of the head, snapping, "Don't do that!"

"Why not? Shouldn't it be a good thing?" I inquire dumbfounded, glancing behind me to see if he's that way. Where did that blond little boy go?

"No!" she screams!

I sigh loudly. "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. At least you're not invisible!"

She smiles sadly. "Too bad he was staring at you."

"You probably got it wrong. Why don't we go ask him?" I suggest.

"Uh, no thanks." She waves her hands in front of her face, indicating that she won't do that.

"No! Let's go!" I stand up, pulling her off her feet and then shoving Kiba-kun out of my way so that I can go through the aisle that he took over. He tumbles on the ground as I step over him, dragging Hinata-chan from behind me.

Before I could reach to Naruto-kun, someone says my name. "Mori Ichigo?"

I glance over at the door and there is an adult standing there with a tired look written in his face. "What is it?" I inquire as I walk up to him confused.

"Your Mori Ichigo?"

"Yeah." I frown now. "What about it?"

"Can you please step out for a minute?" His face looks serious.

I let go of Hinata-chan, shutting the door behind me. The teacher guy stands in front of me as we stand out in the hallway. "What is it?" My eyes narrow together, curious.

"Your mother is in the hospital," he explains finally.

I freeze completely. "_What?_"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is over! ^O^  
Please review everybody! Hahaha~~!  
xOxPiggy BridexOx**


	4. Coloring Book Are Only Fun!

**A/N: The song "I Need A Girl" by Tae Yang is quite addicting. :P  
It came out yesterday!  
I'm trying to find the new album of his~~! ^w^  
**

* * *

Cute Panda Maid!  
4.

_::Flash Back::_

_"Your mother is in the hospital," he finally says._

_I freeze completely. "WHAT?_"

_::End of Flash Back::_

He nods his head once. "Yeah. The Kazekage family is going to take you to the hospital so you need to wait inside the office."

My mind is spinning that it feels like I'm going to faint sometime soon. It seems like everything is all a dream. If this is a dream, please, please wake me up now - this isn't funny. I blink a couple of times, out believing my ears and finally, I say, "Wait, _who's _going to take me to the hospital?" My legs feel as if they are jell-o and that anytime soon, they will collapse. I rest my hand on the wall to keep my balance.

"The Kazekage family so you should go now...don't make them wait." He frowns at me, probably wondering what my relationship is between them. To tell you the truth, he's not the only one.

"Why would they...?" I shook my head a couple of times. "Whatever." And then I walk past him, heading to the main office where, I guess, the Kazekage family is going to take me to the hospital. But why in the world would they take me to the hospital to see my mother? Oh wait, don't they me...they're going to fire my mother and then we'll have no money! How in the world am I suppose to pay for her hospital bill than? Yeah, of course I'll have to get a job then but...I'll probably have to get six jobs. Sigh. How troublesome. Dear god, why are you giving my only family bad luck? Where there something that we've done to anger you? I'm very, very sorry for whatever it is that we did but please, don't let okaa-san die - she's my only family left.

When I get to the main office, there is already someone waiting there. It's a boy who I've never seen before. He's leaning against the wall of the main office with his arms folded across his chest tightly and he has long-ish blood red hair that's all spiky and angelic sea green eyes. There are black circles around his eyes as if he's never slept in his entire life before. He has a tattoo printed on the side of his head that says: love. The only weird thing is how he doesn't have any eyebrows at all whatsoever; although, that is also...somehow very, very attractive. There is a "I'm going to murder you in the most painfullest death that I can think of" aura surrounding him and for some reason, that's really, really sexy. Without a doubt he's popular and very, very mysterious, the type that a lot of girls like. So then I'm guessing that he's in the Kazekage's family? Then that means that he's in the smart section!

I slip in front of this boy, folding my hands behind his back, studying his face carefully. "Err...hi...?"

"Ichigo," he says dully, looking down at me since he's, like, two heads taller than me.

He didn't even say that like a question! How creepy. A stranger that I don't even know somehow knows my name. Yup. There is nothing strange about that! Noooo~~, not at all whatsoever!

"What?" His head tilts to the side, puzzled.

I blink a couple of times, dumbfounded. This might sound weird, but he's very, very sparkling-looking. Very dazing too, I might as well add.

"Hm?" I ask, dazed by his beautiful gothic-looking...looks and even his voice! Did I tell you that he has a low, sexy voice that is also mysterious as well? Can a person look that beautiful?

He frowns and then I realized what he asked. I wave my hands in my face, indicating there is nothing. "Oh nothing! It's just that I was totally dazed by your looks and voice for a moment. Don't worry, I'm not anymore." Ha! Totally not true!

He blinks a couple of times, staring at me strangely as if he doesn't know what to say. "Un..." His voice trails and then he states, "Let's go now."

I stare at him, dazed again. "Why?" Once that left my mouth, I blink rapidly a couple of times, realizing how I'm sounding like a complete idiot. "Oh. The hospital. Um...do you know what happened to my mother in the first place?"

He takes a step forward, walking past me as if I'm a ghost or something. I rise an eyebrow at him questioning and then chases after him, shouting from right behind him: "Why did you ignore me? That's not very polite, you know. Didn't you learn any manners?"

Suddenly, he stops and I run straight into his back, tumbling to my butt. He disappears inside a limo with the door still wide open. I glance around swiftly, wondering what I should do and then a voice inside my head screams at me. _Get inside dumbass! _I stand up, dusting off the invisible dirt on my skirt but while I was doing that, someone shoves me inside, making me miss the seat and land on the ground on my knees and hands. "Ouch," I mutter to myself.

The door shuts from behind me when two other people enter the limo also. It's pretty dark in here but I can kinda see a new boy and girl sitting inside here- they are probably the Kazekage's children. Hinata-chan has told me that the Kazekage had three children - two sons and one daughter. So the ones in here are most likely the Kazekage's children. It is said that they are all good-looking...or have I already said that before?

"Are you going to just sit there gawking at us like an idiot, or are you going to come up here and sit by us?" hisses a girl on my right. Her hair is in four pig tails...that's all I can tell from her.

A boy chuckles that is coming from my left. He's definitely not the mysterious boy because a, he's voice is different and b, I doubt the mysterious boy would even laugh - he seems like the type of person that is cold-hearted or something.

"Um...I'll keep my chances down here if you don't mind." Once that left my mouth, I wonder if I should have even said that.

"Ha!" she exclaims. I can sense an evil aura lurking off of her. "You're Mori Ichigo, right?"

"Maybe...?" I answer.

The boy who laughed before, laughs again as if he just heard the funniest joke in the world. "You're actually quite interesting! I thought that you would be some dorky-looking idiot because you're in the stupid section." He laughs even harder, getting on my nerves.

_Hold it in, Ichigo, just hold it in. If you punch him in the face now, you'll most likely regret it in the future. _I tell myself.

I force myself to laugh along with him. _Wait...why should I laugh along with him? He's the one that's making fun of ME. That...jerk! _"And I always thought that you were...actually, I don't know what I thought because I don't even know you!" In the way corner of the limo, it seems that someone is gawking at me but I can't tell who it is because I can't even see the outline of that person! It's like he's invisible or something!

"Oh right. My name is Kankuro and this is Temari and this is Gaara," the boy who seems to like to laugh a lot explains slowly.

As if _that _tells me anything. It's dark in here so how can I even see who is who? "Okey dokey then. My name is Mori Ichigo...as you most likely know already. Do you have a Hello Kitty coloring book by any chance?"

"What? No. Why?" Kankuro-kun inquires.

"Because I like coloring...?"

The Temari girl chuckles softly under her breath. "You can have a Hello Kitty coloring book later because right now, we're at the hospital," she exclaims slowly. And she's right because the limo seemed to have stopped sometime ago. My heart begins to pound hard against my chest as worry crawls up my stomach. _Okaa-san, you're alright, aren't you?_

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of chapter four. ^O^  
Hopefully you like it so far...xD  
I think that it's going along fine but then again, that is your guys' opinion! :D  
Please review everyone! #o#  
xOxPiggy BridexOx**


	5. Flowers!

**A/N: My dream in life is to have a world made out of ice-cream and other totally un-healthy foods.  
That is a dream that will, sadly, not come true for me.**

Review!  
Haha~~!  


* * *

Cute Panda Maid!  
5.

When I step out to the light, it burned me eyes a bit. It was as if that was the first time I stepped outside into the light after sixteen years. That would be weird though - never seeing the light before. And, that would be painful because the light from the sun would burn your eyes. If you stare at the sun for too long, you get a headache for a bit.

I shut the limo door from behind me since the Kazekage's children shoved me out of the way to get out of there first. Temari-chan and Kankuro-kun leaves without waiting for me and to my surprise, Gaara-kun is waiting for me - or so I'm assuming that that's his name. There is an empty expression written in his face as he stands in front of me with his arms folded across his chest. Now that I stare at him a bit longer, he looks really, really super duper good in his uniform which looks so similar to our guys' uniform. The only different thing for his uniform is how the cuffs, collar, and his tie is a different color - it's checkered purple and black. As for the rest of his uniform, it looks exactly the same as the guys' in the stupid section.

"Hurry up," he demands. His voice is a little impatient yet you can't tell because of his black expression.

"Wow. Okay, okay, okay! Why are _you _in such a pissy mood? Do you have PMS or something?" I ask while I stand right beside him, glaring at him evilly just in case he ignores me.

"Un," he replies and then walks away.

I rest my hands on my waist and then stuck out my tongue out at him like how five-years-old do. What a rude guy! He has _no _manners whatsoever! Since he's the Kazekage's son, I won't beat the shit out of him...unless he does something else to piss me off. A person can take so much, you know?

Gaara-kun stops in front of the counter thingy and says in his dazing mysterious voice, "Room for Mori Akane?"

I pause behind him, glancing around the hospital in awe. To tell you the truth, this is my first time going to a hospital, surprisingly. You would think that this wouldn't be my first time visiting a hospital since I'm a total klutz that I have a special talent of tripping over flat surfaces. Fun, huh?

"Ah, Mori, she's on the forth floor - room two hundred twenty-eight," the nurse explains, eyeballing Gaara-kun with lust in her eyes.

With one nod, he thanks her and walks towards the elevator. I bolt over to him, keeping the same pace as him. Before he could press the button for the elevator, I blurt excitedly, "Can I press the button?"

He stares at me as if I'm insane. "Why?"

"Because pressing elevator buttons are fun! Duuuuuuuuuuuuuh~!" I exclaim. It's common sense, you know.

"Okay?" he states that sounded more like a question than an answer. He moves to the side so that I can press the button.

My finger jabs into the button and then I pull my hand back, grinning like an idiot as the elevator rings loudly and the doors slide open. Gaara-kun walks inside the empty elevator with me right behind him. He gets out of the way where the buttons are at in here so that I press the buttons. I gasp loudly, not expecting him to let me press the button again. An idiotic grin appears on my face as I press the buttons again. An idiotic grin appears on my face as I press the button to go to the forth floor. The doors shut quickly as I take a step back and it begins to move upwards.

"Ineeeeeeertia~!" I shout in joy.

"What?" he snaps sharply, staring at me strangely.

"You know, that one science word you learn in school. Inertia is when a motion in a straight line-"

"I know what it means," he hisses sharply.

"Then what?"

"Never mind," he snaps, turning away as if someone had called out his name. Our conversation died right there although we never really had one. Standing in silence kinda gets on my nerves but I'm afraid to say something because he might yell at me or something.

When the doors open on the forth floor, I was, surprisingly, pleased since it felt as if Gaara-kun was gawking at me for who really knows why. I bolt out of the elevator, searching for mama's hospital room. It didn't take me very long to find her room because there was two tall bulky-looking men standing outside the door. When they caught a glimpse of me, they moved to the side so that I could get through. As I opened the door and went through them, I noticed how the Kazekage is there and so are Temari-chan and Kankuro-kun. They're standing around mama's bed, glancing down at her.

Kankuro-kun glances up towards me when the doors have shut. He says, "What took you guys so long?"

I slowly turn my head and then jumping out my of skin when I noticed how Gaara-kun is standing right behind me. "Ah!"

Gaara-kun gazes at me for, like, two seconds and then walks around me. He points at me, answering Kankuro-kun's question without any words or even looking at me.

How rude!

I walk up to where okaa-san is sleeping and sits on the only chair in here, taking her hand into mine. "You're not suppose to be in the hospital - you're not incompetent like me. You're the normal one so who is it that you get injured before me?"

"Injured? Then why do you have a Hello Kitty band aid on your forehead?" Kankuro-kun inquires, interrupting my mini personal conversation with my sleeping mother.

I glare at him evilly with my right eye beginning to twitch in anger. "It's the fashion right now so shut up before I make you."

"Yeah, maybe for the stupid section." He scoffs under his breath.

"Shut up, Kankuro! You're giving me a headache!" Temari-chan snaps sharply.

"Yeah, shut up lion boy wannabe!" I agree.

"What did you just say?" His eyes flicker with anger.

I open my mouth to comment on what Kankuro-kun said but I stop myself when I notice Gaara-kun on the other side of the bed, behind Temari-chan and Kankuro-kun, putting Hello Kitty flowers inside a jar filled with water on the brown little table. The reason why I know those flowers are from Hello Kitty is how there is a tag taped to one of the stems. My mouth drops as I point at Gaara-kun stunned. His brother and sister twirls around to see what I'm pointing at.

"Oh," Kankuro-kun says as if he's not surprised. He turns to me, explaining, "Gaara likes Akane the most because of all the-"

Gaara-kun twirls around, glaring at Kankuro-kun evilly. Kankuro-kun snaps his mouth shut, not saying another word.

I blink a couple of times, dumbfounded. So then...Gaara-kun had, or has, a crush on my mother? Ha! That's hilarious! And...kinda weird all at the same time. It's like that one time when Kiba-kun had a crush on my mom too. The funny part about it is how he tried to kiss her and she smacked him in the back of the head for doing so. Those were some really, really great times.

"Fun," I reply. "Wait, when did you get flowers? We never stopped at a flower store."

"Yes we did," Temari-chan says.

Huh? "No we didn't."

"Uh, yeah we did," Kankuro-kun states.

"What? When? How? Where?" I am sooooo confused right now!

"Before we got here," Temari-chan explains.

"No we didn't! I would have noticed it!"

"Well," she pauses to think for a bit. "you didn't. So stop freaking out."

"But then again, you're in the stupid section," Kankuro-kun abruptly comments, flashing a mocking grin.

My mouth drops as I stare at him amazed. _Don't do it, Ichigo, don't do it_. _The Kazekage is right there. If you beat the shit out of him here, you'll most likely regret it. Just calm down. He isn't worth it. He isn't worth it. _I run the last two sentences in my head over and over again, calming myself down a bit.

"Kankuro, shut up," Gaara-kun demands with his voice icy cold that it sent chills up _my _back. It surprised me though that he actually protected me!

"And Ichigo," he says going on. "if this idiot is annoying you, then say something about it. Stop being a weakling and stand up for yourself."

Or not...

"Wow!" I realized something. "That's the most that I've ever heard you speak! Good job!" I begin to clap my hands.

"Ichigo," the Kazekage finally says. "I am sorry for your mother."

I stop clapping, studying him for a bit. "It's okay...it could have happened to anyone. By the way, what _did _happen to her?" Since no one would answer me, I'll just ask the Kazekage.

"She fell down the stairs and something hit her in the head, making her go into a coma," he explains.

"Really?" I ask surprised. "That sounds more like something that I would do."

Kankuro-kun and Temari-chan bursts out laughing as if that was the funniest thing that they've ever heard. The Kazekage brings out one hand, making them stop laughing. "Let me get straight to the point. Do you know anything about being a maid?"

I gaze at him strangely. "No...why...?"

"Akane told me that you would say something like that so she told me then that since you don't know anything about being a maid, you have to be Gaara's personal maid," he explains slowly, watching me closely for my expression.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why in the world would I want to do that?" I steal a quick glance at Gaara-kun - he's staring out the window with his arms folded across his chest.

"She told me, Akane, that you would get along with Gaara easier. Plus, she said that it she ever gets injured, you'll take over for her until she recovers," he pauses to think for a moment. "And anyways, she has told me that you have agreed to it. Did you not?"

I think back. "That's because I never thought that she actually meant it!"

"Well, that's that. You'll start tomorrow after your classes are over. Don't worry about your things because all of them will be brought over to our house while you're at school. When your classes are finished, please wait for Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. See you tomorrow, Ichigo."

And this is how my maid days began.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is over!**

**Thank you for reviewing xOxLovelovelovexOx, WelcomeToKandyland, and Neko-chan goes Nyaa!**

**You made guy made me happy! LOL. xP**

**Anyone else, review! ^O^**

**xOxPiggy BridexOx  
**


	6. Hello Kitty Strawberry Sticks!

**A/N: Here is chapter six!  
Please enjoy! ^^  
Btw, I actually meant to have the Kazekage actually be dead but...somehow it didn't.  
Oh well. LOL. ^w^  
Review everyone!  
**

* * *

Cute Panda Maid!  
6.

"AH!" I scream at the top of my lungs, bolting up in my bed. My breathing quickens and so does my heart. I blink a couple of times, noticing how the sun is already in the sky. On my table lamp is my clock and on it it reads: 7:55 AM. "Holy shit! I'm going to be late!"

I swing my blankets off of me and rush to my desk where I rest my uniform on it last night. Once my uniform is on, I chuck my back pack over my shoulder, bolting out my door and down the stairs. As I get to the last steps of the stairs, I shout out, "Why didn't you wake me up, okaa-san?"

When no one answers, I remember that she's in the hospital right now, sleeping. Sadness sweeps over me as I shake my head a couple of times to get rid of that feeling. I breathe in deeply, slowly walking out of the door with my head straight up. _This isn't the time to be feeling sad_, I tell myself. The house feels a bit empty without okaa-san in here...it feels a bit lonely, actually. But I won't feel a bit lonely at all whatsoever for I'll be working as a maid for Gaara-kun. It would really, really suck if I have to call him "young master" or "Gaara-sama". Saying those kinds of things are pathetic, if you ask for my opinion.

My eyes roll, forgetting that thought and I then bolt to go to school. If luck is by my side, I won't be late but lately, my luck isn't very good.

Right when I get to school, the PE teacher, Gai, shuts the school gates. He's holding a clip board in his hands and he swiftly glances up at me, writing something down onto it. In that loud, booming voice that he has, he exclaims, "This is your third time being late this week, miss Ichigo! Run fifteen laps around the track field and then you may go back to class!"

_NO!_ I scream inside my head. This is exactly way I really, really despise being late for class. Because of Gai, he's going to have my homeroom teacher make me clean the girls' bathroom for a week or something!

Gai-sensei opens the school gates, letting me inside. He blows his whistle and shouts in joy, "Now run fifteen laps and feel the burn!"

_Stupid exercise freak that seems to want me to suffer!_ I glare at Gai-sensei evilly, wondering how I should plan his accidental death. My head shakes a couple of times to get that thought out of my head when Gai-sensei blows that loud annoying whistle into my ear once again. I run to the back of the school where the track field is at. People from my class goes to the window, laughing at me as I run around the track like an idiot with Gai-sensei blowing that annoying pig squeal-like whistle into my ear. He runs around the track along with me so that I don't slow down or stop.

I truly hate that man's guts.

When I'm finished running my fifteen laps, my jello legs give out on my and I tumble to the ground, not able to feel a single muscle inside me. My whole body is so sore that I want to cry but even if I did, the tears that will come out my eyes will still hurt me.

Gai-sensei stands over me, resting his hands on his waist not even sweating. I swear, that man is _definitely _not human. He grins idiotically, making me want to rip that grin off his face, and shouts with full of joy. "You did great, Ichigo! But if you're late again this week, I'll add another five laps! Now get back to class! You're already late for first period!"

Yeah, thanks to you who isn't even a human!

"Next time I'm late, can I just not run?" I inquire miserable, getting to my feet and trying my hardest to stand up straight without collapsing or even fainting.

"Oh no, of course not!" he exclaims, slapping me hard in the back. I groan loudly in pain, wanting to kill him right now. "You gotta feel the burn, Ichigo! Don't you feel great after running?"

No! You insane person! "Ha! I can definitely feel the burn!" I say, forcing myself to go through the back doors to get to class.

It takes me a long time to get to my first period class since my class room is on the second floor and that I had to climb them sobbing miserably to myself. When I open the door, the teacher chucks a piece of chalk at my head, screaming at me in anger. "You're late! Go clean the girls' bathroom after school for a week!"

Just as I thought. "Yes sir." I breathe deeply and drag my legs to my seat. When I past Hinata-chan, she flashes me a worry glance and as for Kiba-kun, he laughs at me mockingly, making me feel pissed off but somehow I'm able to hold myself back from smacking him in the back of the head.

First period seemed to last a lot longer than it usually does. But when the teacher left, that means that we have five minutes to stand up and stretch, eat from your bentou a bit, talk to your friends, or go to the bathroom. When the five minutes are over, though, we sit back in our seats where the next teacher comes in to teach whatever subject that teacher teaches.

Hinata-chan turns around in her seat, facing me. "How many laps did you run today?" she inquires softly. Kiba-kun sits in the seat in front of him, turning his body so that he can listen also.

I groan. "Fifteen!"

"Wow!" Hinata-chan and Kiba-kun says in complete unison.

"I know! He wouldn't even let me rest once! Gai-sensei is _not _a human! I swear! You want to know the crazy part? He didn't even break a sweat! And we ran fifteen laps! Fifteen!"

"That's insane! I heard a rumor that Gai-sensei came from some other planet!" exclaims Naruto-kun abruptly. He sits into the desk beside Hinata-chan, turning his body towards me. In the corner of my eye, I see Hinata-chan blushing dark red.

Naruto-kun laughs loudly. "What's up with Rock Lee too? Is he related to Gai-sensei or something?"

"I've heard that he isn't...but that has to be a lie! Lee has the same bushy eyebrows and hair cut! That can't be a coincidence." Hinata-chan looks as if she's going to faint in happiness.

"I've seen him wearing the same outfit as Gai-sensei after school, running around the tracks with him!" Naruto-kun exclaims, doing hand motions in the air.

"No way!" My eyes widen, surprised.

"It's true! I've seen it with my own eyes!" He grins widely, flashing his perfect marble white teeth.

"I can't believe it!" I exclaim, not believing my ears one bit.

"Well, it's true," he says, shrugging his shoulders casually and then pauses to think for a moment. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, by the way."

"Oh? Nice to meet you then, Uzumaki-kun." As if I don't even know that! Ha!

He chuckles. "You can call me Naruto, if you want."

"Okay...It's nice to meet you, Naruto-_kun_." I glance at Hinata-chan fron the corner of my eye and she's glancing down sadly. _Don't be like that, Hinata-chan, you'll make me feel guilty and sad all at the same time._

"And what can I call you?" His eyes are, for some reason, glistening in happiness. How strange...

He wants me to introduce myself? "My name is Mori Ichigo so you may call me Mori-chan." Because we are not close at all whatsoever.

"Can't I call you Ichigo-chan?" It could be only my imagination but it sounded as if he whined. Again, how strange.

"Uh, no." I shake my head from left to right slowly.

He laughs. "Okay, Mori-chan. I'll talk to you later, alright?" He begins to go to his feet.

"Wait," I call out. He looks at me questioning. "I have a feeling that we'll be talking a lot so I want you to know my two bestest friends...well, my one bestest friend and the other one is...Anyways, this is Hyuuga Hinata and that thing over there doesn't have a name. Even if he did, you wouldn't want to know it."

Kiba-kun rolls his eyes, turning to Naruto-kun. "My name is Inuzuka Kiba. You wouldn't want to stay too near to miss bad tempered flat chested violent chick who has a weird personality and needs to stop spreading lies because you'll catch her stupidity." He grins.

I scoff under my breath quietly, rolling my eyes as Naruto-kun nods once. "I'll keep that in mind." And with that, he walks away to his friends.

When he was away and talking to his friends, I turn to Kiba-kun, slapping him in the back of the head. "Who is bad tempered flat chested and violent chick?" I hiss sharply under my breath, glancing at Kiba-kun darkly.

"You, of course! No guy wants to date some bad tempered flat chested violent chick who has an IQ of negative twenty-six!" He snaps back.

"For your information, you can't have a negative IQ! And that you soooooooo~ much for bringing up my flat chest! You know I don't like that either!" I shout a bit too loudly then it actually needs to be.

"Ichigo! Kiba! Stop arguing, you two!" Hinata-chan exclaims while smacking us in the back of the head with her notebook filled with paper.

"Whatever," Kiba-kun and I mutter at the same time.

"Good! Now, Ichigo, where did you go yesterday during lunch?" She flashes that worried look at me.

Oh yeah, I never went back to school yesterday. "That reminds me, can I totally copy off of your assignment that's due today?"

"Fine, later. Now explain." You can tell by her eyes that she's becoming a little impatient.

"First, do you have anything to eat? I'm starving! I couldn't eat breakfast today," I state, flashing her a puppy face look that always break her.

She digs inside her backpack, pulling a box of Hello Kitty Strawberry Sticks. "Why didn't you eat breakfast? You know, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

I ignore the last comment that she made. "My mom is in the hospital so I woke up late."

"Your alarm clock didn't go off?" Kiba-kun inquires, saying something before Hinata-chan could.

"Nope."

"Eh? Okaa-san is in the hospital? What happened?" she asks, panicking.

I open the box of strawberry sticks, shoving it into my mouth. "Yeah, she fell down some stairs and hit her head and stuff."

Kiba-kun bursts out laughing. "That sounds more like something you would do!"

I laugh along with him. "I know, right? I said the exact same thing too!"

"Is she in a coma or...?" Hinata-chan tilts her head to the side a bit.

"Yup."

"Do you need a place to stay...?"

"Oh, no. I'm going to live in Gaara-kun's house and be his personal maid. Fun, huh?" I stick more strawberry sticks into my mouth.

"Ha! You would fail at being a maid!" Kiba-kun exclaims, laughing at me.

"I know, right? I'm a total klutz!" A happy grin appears across my face.

"Gaara?" Hinata-chan repeats, making sure that she heard right. "The Kazekage's youngest son Gaara? _That _Gaara?" Her eyes widen.

"Yeah, why?" I ask, tilting my head to the side a bit, puzzled.

"You have to be careful!"

"Why...?"

"Gaara is the most popular boy in this whole _school_," she explains.

"And...?"

She sighs tiredly. "Which means that he has a lot of fan girls. Do you know what will happen to you when the "Gaara Fan Girl Club" finds out that your his maid? Especially his _personal _maid?"

I laugh. "There is an actual club called that? How lame is that!"

"Ichigo!" Hinata-chan frowns.

"Hinata-chan, don't worry. How will they ever find out about me being his maid? It's not like any of you two would tell anyone and I highly doubt that Gaara-kun would say anything." Hinata-chan worries why too much.

"True, but what happens when they find out your living with him?" She chews on the bottom of her lip nervously.

"That's not going to ever happen, Hinata-chan, so stop worrying so much. Everything will be fine," I assure her with a sunny grin.

She sighs. "Promise me that you'll make sure you won't talk to him during school or else people are going to talk about it."

"Why in the world would I talk to him during school?" I inquire. "But whatever. I promise so don't stress yourself out so much by worrying about me." I wink and she grins, giggling a bit even.

After that, they turned around because the teacher for second period enters. She begins the class and there were times where I zoomed out. Second period seemed to go a lot faster than first period but then again, that's probably because I am no longer hungry and that I fell asleep a couple of times.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter six is over. ^O^  
I hope that it was OK! xD  
Review everyone~~! :D  
xOxPiggy BridexOx  
**


	7. Is This Even A House!

******A/N: Haha. After, like, a month I decide to write in this story. :P**

****

** Anyways, people has been asking me to write so I'm going to. :)**

**Because I'm that nice. Muahahaha! Or am I?  
**

* * *

Cute Panda Maid!

7.

It took me two hours after school to clean the girls' bathroom. If I had to clean the boys' bathroom, it would have taken a lot longer because their bathroom is very, very filthy that it isn't even funny. Well, that's only the bathroom in the stupid section. There is a rumor, though, that a group of students in the smart section murdered someone in their boys' bathroom. But then again, that is only a rumor and you shouldn't always believe in rumors - most of them are just lies!

As I throw my backpack over my shoulder, I walk down the empy halls of the stupid section and down the stairs. Everyone is gone - even the teachers so I'm all alone in this school!  
One of the teachers gave me the keysso that I can lock up the school once I'm done. But to tell you the truth, I don't need them because I already copied them since one of the teachers seems to always make me stay after school and clean something. Not all the time, but most of the time.

Once the keys are put away in the Student Council room, I begin to head outside. In the corner of my eyes, red hair catches my attention. My body twirls around to see Gaara-kun sitting outside the main office fast asleep. His black backpack is on his lap as his folded hands rest on top of it. He looks so peaceful sitting there...and dead in a way. I stare at him though, tilting my head stunned. Is he actually waiting for _me? _It takes me off guard completely! Who knew that Gaara-kun would actually be waiting for me?

I walk up to him, kneeling and my elbows rest on top of my knees as my hands cup my neck. He breathes in and out slowly and you can tell that he's tired. A small grin creeps along my lips as I watch him closely in satisfaction. How peaceful his expression looks - he doesn't have those blank expression written in his face.

An idea pops inside my head and I dig inside my black suit-like uniform jacket, taking out my cell phone (I know, it's a surprise that I even own one) and then slowly brings it up, stealing a quick picture of Gaara-kun's sleeping face.

As I shove my white slidey phone with exotic colored polka dots back into my black uniform jacket, I go back into the position before, having a sudden urge to poke him.

_Ah, what the hell?_

_Slowly and carefully, I reach towards him with my pointer finger out, ready to poke him in the cheek. My right eye shuts as I turn my face away, poking him in the cheek gently. His face is cold yet warm and super duper poke-able that I couldn't help myself and keep poking him! A loud giggle escapes through my lips as I make baby noise every time I poke him._

_His angelic sea green bluish eyes snap open as he grips onto my right wrist tightly, pulling it upwards. My body moves up also and my face becomes so close that our noses are touching. I freeze completely, not knowing what to do and I swear that my heart stopped beating for a split second. He locks his eyes with mine, not letting me be able to glance away. His angelic eyes somehow make me feel all warm inside, making me feel all mushy that it makes me feel a bit disgusted._

_I don't know how long we were staring at each other but to me, it felt like years. Anyways, Gaara-kun, still staring at me, finally says, "What are you doing?" His voice cuts right through my heart. Why does his voice sound so depressing?_

_My heart is beating so fast that I'm afraid that it'll leap out of my chest. "P-poking you?" I shutter. I can feel my face beginning to heat up._

_He drops my wrist, gazing at me lazily. "Are you finished?"_

_I push myself away from him with my heart beating so hard that Gaara-kun can probably hear it. "With poking you? Of course, of course! It's just that I couldn't help it because you looked so cute sleeping!"_

_He gazes at me puzzled. "What?"_

_My face flushes into an even darker red. "Err...never mind. So you...were waiting for me?"_

_"Yes. Are you finished?" He gets to his feet, throwing his black backpack over his shoulder.  
_

I get to my feet as well, standing face-to-face to him. "Um, yeah." My heart slows down, beginning to be calm again. "Thanks for waiting for-"

"Don't get the wrong idea," he interrupts. "I didn't want to because your wasting my time but it'll be troublesome if you get lost."

_Asshole! _"Still, thanks," I hiss sharply between my teeth. _Ichigo, hold it back. He isn't worth it._

He walks past me as if I weren't even there in the first place. I had to jog towards him a bit to even catch up with him because he walks so freaking fast! When I _did _catch up to him, I had to speed walk so that I didn't fall behind because he would definitely not wait for me to catch up. Gaara-kun is definitely a _lot _ruder than I thought he would be.

But when we walked out of the school, I wished that I knew that the next day would turn into a disaster.

A limo is waiting out in front of the school and he holds the door open for me. "You're slow. Hurry up," he demands with his eyes colder than ice.

You just walk too damn fast, you demon! When I climb inside, I slide the farthest away from him that I possibly can. He shuts the door behind him, sitting closest to the door - totally away from me. The limo begins to drive very slowly but carefully and an awkward silence filled the...space that we're in. My body is position away from him but my head is turned towards him, stealing glimpse of him. He's staring out straight with an expression on his face that I don't quite understand. It's like sadness with anger yet another emotion mixed as well. A very different look.

Wow. He really is good-looking, though. If you think about it, he would probably be an excellent porn star. Just imagine it...he strips off his shirt slowly and then he begins with his pants but then, he's abruptly pauses. He'll say something then, something sexy to make the girl's body fell hot. Then, he would slowly slip his pants off-

"Wipe up that drool," Gaara-kun demands, breaking my train of thought.

My face flushes dark red and I glance away, afraid to look him straight in the eyes. But why am I afraid to do that?

The limo suddenly stops and I glance around questioning, wondering if I can leave now. Gaara-kun must have read my mind because he states, "We're here."

* * *

In the end, he left me all alone and had one of the maids show me around and my GOD! Is this place so huge! I mean, the freaking bathroom is bigger than my room back at my old home. The maid had to show me around the house several times because I told her that I'll get lost sooner or later since my sense of direction is an epic failure. You can tell that she was annoyed when she had to show me around like twelve times. So now I'm in my room. And my room is probably the size as my living room back at home.

_How can people live in such large houses? _I thought to myself.

I'm lying on top of my bed with my arms spread out as if I were a bird flying. My bed is a queen size bed that looks like a princess's bed. _This room is definitely too big. Will I be able to ever get use to it? No. Most likely not. _

Before I even noticed it, sleep over takes my body.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to just end the chapter here. ^^**

**Sorry that it isn't very funny or whatnot.**

**Please review everyone~!**

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	8. My Own Personal STALKER? WAH!

**A/N: I'm in a huuuuge mood to eat strawberries!**

**But the only problem about that is how I don't have any! TT -TT  
**

* * *

Cute Panda Maid!

8.

When I walked through the doors of my homeroom classroom, everyone twirls around and almost every single girl glares at me with pure hatred. Half the people in my class is circling around the chalkboard. Hina-chan quickly rushes to my side looking panic.

"What's happening?" I ask dumbfounded.

She takes my hand and drags me over towards the chalkboard. Everybody gets out of my way and I stare at the words on it. In different colored chalk, someone wrote:** Mori Ichigo from class 1-D stole our Gaara! Give Gaara back! **There are other insulting words on there but I rather not read it. On the chalkboard, there are a couple of pictures taped to it. I stare closer at the pictures and my eyes widen, shocked. They're pictures of me and Gaara from yesterday after school! There is the picture where Gaara grabbed my arm and our faces are super close together. There is the picture where I poked him in the cheek. There is the picture that I watched him sleeping. There is a picture where I was walking behind him. There is the picture where I even entered the same super long not normal limo with him! Gah! Where in the world did anyone-

I couldn't even finish my sentence in my head because someone dumps water over my head. I twirl around to see a girl, waaay taller than me, with a bucket in her hands. The girls behind her snicker loudly in their high pitch annoying hag voices. My fingers curl into tight fists as I hang my head. I bite on the inside of my cheek so that I can calm down. I take in deep jagged breathes, trying my hardest to forget about what just happened.

"Awww is Ichigo going to cry now?" the girl that dumped water on me inquires with fake concern.

I snap my head up, glaring at her darkly. _"What the hell did you just say, bitch? Do you want to die?" I snap and I grab her hair._

_She begins screaming, throwing her hands at me. She tries to scratch me with her nails._

_I toss her to the side where her body slides into a couple of desks and I leap on her, throwing as my punches as I can at her. When her face is all beat up, I get to my feet and spit on her. "Do that again and I'll kick your ass ten times harder! Do you understand?"_

_She nods her head with tears streaming down her face._

_"Move it!" I scream at her. "Get the hell out of my sight!"_

Or so...that's what I want to do. Instead, I keep silent and keep on glaring at her. I think of many more ways to beat her up.

"What?" she finally says, her eyes mocking me. She rests her hands on her waist.

My breathing has finally calmed down as I force myself to smile. "Oh nothing. Nothing at all." I walk past her with my head high up in the air. I stop right in front of my desk for s split second, staring down at it. _They wrote all over it...but I won't cry over something like this. _My fist clutch together even tighter as I slip into my chair. Right when I bring my backpack into of my desk, someone dumps trash on me. It isn't bad trash, though - there is just crumbled up papers and tissues where people blew their noses on.

I flicker my eyes up to see the girl with a trash can in her hands. She's the exact same girl that threw water at me, making my hair soaking wet and my uniform wet as well. I'll name her Agma Gongju since she acts and looks like one.

Agma Gongju drops the trash can to the side and she plugs her nose as if she smelled something bad. "Eww! What's that smell? Do you guys smell it too?"

Everyone plugs their nose and does agrees with her. I flicker my eyes towards the door where Hina-chan is and once we lock our eyes together, she glances away and rushes out of the classroom. I sighed deeply. _What was I hoping for? Hina-chan is too scared to stick up for me._

My hands clutch even tighter then before to the point where my finger nails get stained by my own blood. Before anyone else could do anything, the bell rings for first period and the homeroom teacher walks in. Of course he didn't save me either because once he got a look at me, he began his lessons. _Will no one help me? No. That doesn't matter. I don't want to bring anyone in anyways._

I didn't think that I would stand the classes without breaking anything but to my surprise, I did. During the hours, people threw pencils, erasers, and crumbled up paper at me. Some of the girls past me notes that always said the same thing: **Break up with Gaara or suffer. **Someone from behind me slipped a piece of paper onto my desk that so many people wrote on it for me to die or is just insulting me by calling me a cunt or a whore. I dig inside my backpack and took out my pencil pouch. I take out my eraser and begin erasing all of the markings. _Such a waste of paper._

When I looked at Kiba-kun or Hina-chan, they just glance away as if they didn't even know me. I think that when they did that, my heart ached even worse then what everyone is doing to me. That was the first time where I felt so betrayed.

* * *

The bell rings and it's time for lunch. I get to my feet right away, escaping out of the classroom before anyone could even stop me. I run up to the rooftop where no one is suppose to go (although that's where a lot of students go when they ditch school). I rush to the edge of the rooftop where I throw my head back and I scream on the top of my lungs. "YOU STUPID BITCHES! DO YOU THINK THAT DOING THAT WILL MAKE ME CRY? BULLSHIT! I WON'T CRY OVER SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT!"

_Yeah, _I think to myself. _I especially won't cry over something like that!_ _Even if my two bestest friends aren't by my side to help me...I won't cry..._

"Yet," a male voice says from behind me. I completely freeze when I hear the voice. "you're crying right now?"

I twirl around, fuming in anger. "Crying? Who the hell is crying?" I snap and I quickly wipe the tears the betrayed me away with the back of my hand.

Standing in front of me is a guy that's sparkly good-looking. Maybe as good-looking as Gaara! He has dark raven hair that's long like a girls and probably more silky then most girls have it. He doesn't have bangs (even if he did, he would probably look just like a girl) so there is a light green symbol on his forehead that I recongize. It's a curse from the Hyuuga Clan. Another reason why I can tell that he's a Hyuuga is because of his lavender pupiless eyes - they're just like Hina-chan's.

He brings up a hand to his mouth and if I look a bit more, it looks like he's laughing.

I glare at him. "What's soooo~ funny?"

He takes his hand away from his mouth and shoves both of his hands into his pants pockets. "You're drooling."

My face flushes dark red as I wipe away the drool. _Stop betraying me, dammit! _I glance at my feet and then at him. "Uh, no I wasn't so stop talking like you know me."

"You're quite entertaining. I enjoyed the show, thanks."

When I gaze back at him, he's smiling and my heart begins racing. My face flushes red. _He's so good-looking! It's not even fair either! Stupid, bright, dazzling-looking radiant creature!_

"Err...your welcome," I state in a complete daze and then I stop myself, realizing what I just said. "Dammit! I'm not a show! I'm a person with feeeeeelings! Do you hear me mister pupiless eyes? I'm a person with feelings! GAH!" I throw my arms in the air, swinging them around angerily.

"Alright, alright. I understand," he replies with a grin on his face.

"And anyways, what are you? A stalker? Where did you come from?" I hiss under my breath.

He turns and points on top of where the door is at and then he turns back to face me. "I was sleeping and all of a sudden, you come marching in here screaming your head off. Your quite entertaining when your angry."

I can't tell whether or not if he's in the stupid section or is in the smart section. His suit-like uniformed jacket is off. "You have noooooooo idea what I've been going through so you can't say anything, mister rude stalker pupiless eyes thingy!"

"Then what happened to you?" he asks with his eyes fluttering at me.

For a moment, his eyes made me go in a daze. "None of your business!" I pout and I fold my arms across my chest tightly.

"Are you being bullied?"

Oh my god! He got it right! I glance at my feet and then at his face. "No."

"You know," he begins. "people have different ways to lie. Most of the time, it's easy to figure it out and you're one of them. When you glance at the ground for a bit, your calming yourself down and then when you look back up at the person, you lie."

HE REALLY IS A STALKER! My mouth drops, stunned about how well he talks. He can't be from the stupid section - he sounds too smart. But what would a person from the smart section be doing here?

The bell suddenly rings and he looks up at the sky for a few moments. He grins at me then. "I better go. It was nice talking to you, Ichigo-chan." And with that, he walks away and down the stairs as if nothing just happened between us. I fall to my knees and my mouth is still dropped. _He really must be a stalker! How does he even know my name?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I'm pretty sure that you guys can tell who just spoke to her. LOL.**

**But how does he know her name anyways? Dun dun duuun~~! lol.**

**Please review everyone! ^^**

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	9. It's Poison, I Swear!

**A/N: I noticed that a lot of people like this story and _It's A Full House!  
_I'm quite happy, actually. Hehehe. ^^  
Argh! Hahaha. That remind me of a pirate!  
Oh wait...I forgot what I was going to say. =.=  
**

* * *

Cute Panda Maid!  
9.

It didn't really help me very much when Gaara came into my classroom after school to pick me up. Or...it doesn't even look as if he even cared. Either, he picked me up and when I left the classroom, everyone glared at me. It was hard to ignore them but somehow, I was able to. I got a ride in the limo again and Gaara's siblings were there too. Temari-chan was talking to a friend on the phone. Kankuro-kun was talking to his, surprisingly, girlfriend on the phone as well. Gaara just stared out the window with a dull expression painted in his face. I do same thing as well. The ride "home" was very long and quiet, in my opinion.

After I dropped everything in my room, I was ready to leave but one of the maids take me off guard by handing me a maid uniform. "Please wear this." And the maid bows before she leaves. I gawk at the maid uniform a little annoyed but I sighed deeply, thinking about my mom in the hospital. I tug my clothes off and when I'm completely naked (not really - I still have my panties and underwear on) I rest my hands on my side. I put the maid uniform on my bed and now I'm staring at it. _I can't believe that I actually have to wear this! My MOM even wore this!_

"Ichigo-"

I twirl around, shocked. Standing in my doorway is none other then Gaara! My mouth drops as I remember that I'm only in my lingerie.

He stares at my body for a bit but there is no expression in his face. He looks back up at me. "You didn't lock the door." He twirls back around and shuts the door.

My knees give up on me. _Naked...naked...naked? NAAAAKED! _I scream at the top of my lungs.

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

"Ichigo?" Temari-chan calls out from behind the door. She knocks on the door again lightly.

I'm in my bed with blankets wrapped around my body. There are tissues in my nose as I miserably sob to myself. "Go away!" I cried out.

"Ichigo? What happened? Do you want to talk about it?" You can hear it in her voice that she's a bit impatient.

"NO!" I shout and I blow my nose in a tissue.

I can hear Kankuro-kun outside of the door and he asks, "What happened?"

Temari-chan's voice was low and soft like a whispering lullaby. "I don't know. But whatever happened, she doesn't want to come out of her room."

"I saw her only in her lingerie. That's why she's like this," Gaara explains as if it doesn't even matter.

I scream again, remembering well about that horrible memory.

"You saw her body!" Kankuro-kun exclaims. "How was it?" You can hear the lewdness in his voice.

It becomes silent for a moment as if Gaara is thinking back to my naked body. "Flat," he finally says, his voice still dull, bored.

Something inside me pop and I rush towards my door, slamming it open. I point a finger at Gaara angrily. "You have to take responsibility."

Gaara scans me from head-to-foot. "You're still in your lingerie."

I freeze completely as I glance down at myself. My mouth drops as I cover up my chest by making a "x" sign with my arms. I scream on the top of my lungs again and chuck the tissue that was in my hand at him. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, STUPID PANDA!" I slam my door shut from behind me and crawl back in my bed, covering myself with the blankets.

"Stupid panda?" Temari-chan questions and she bursts out laughing.

"Did she seriously just call you a panda?" Kankuro-kun asks and he bursts out laughing as well.

"Who cares." I can hear him walking away.

"Panda!" Kankuro-kun calls out and he snickers. "You should apologize to her!"

"Why should I say sorry if I didn't even do anything wrong?" he questions.

_WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG? _I scream at the top of my lungs once again.

* * *

_Grooooooooooowl._

I glance down at my stomach. I'm hungry.

_Wait..._I thought to myself and I sniff the air. _What is that smell? It smells like..._My eyes widen. "FOOD!"

I tear myself from the blankets and I crawl over to the door and open the door enough to just stick my head out. I glance around swiftly. There isn't a single person in sight but there is a bowl of danpatjuk right outside my door and it still looks hot. I look around again and down the hall, I can see a small part of blood red hair. _Is this his way of saying sorry? _I smile and thank him in my head. I bring in the bowl into my room and I begin eating it.

I take one bit from it and I rest the spoon back in the bowl. "This taste terrible!" I stick out my tongue to get rid of the taste. Gaara put too much salt in it and black peppers and some kind of flavor that he's not suppose to put in. I get to my feet and before I could leave, I remember to put clothes on - I just quickly put on the maid uniform since it's right there. With the bowl in one hand, I walk out of my room and head towards the kitchen.

* * *

It took me a while to get to the kitchen because I got lost a couple of times. On my way getting to the kitchen, I notice that Gaara is slowly following me but I pretend that I didn't know - I'm quite curious on what he's planning.

Anyways, I dump the bowl in the sink and I clean it out. I go to the fridge and open it, wondering what I can eat. To my surprise, there isn't any food in here that I don't have to cook! And there is a lot of different kinds of drinks. I shrug my shoulders and looked in the freezer. I dug in there and found out that there is ice-cream in here! Pleased, I take it out and grab a spoon from one of the drawers. I drag my feet out of the uber large kitchen and into the living room that looks more like a movie theater. My body sinks into one of the many chair and I then begin stuffing my mouth with strawberry ice-cream. It's not my favorite, but it's still good.

Without even realizing it, Gaara sinks in the chair beside me and he turns towards me, studying me carefully.

I gaze at him from the corner of my eyes.

"You didn't like the soup?" he finally asks.

I don't look at him. "Why does it matter to you? Did you make it?"

"No."

I knew he was going to say that. "Then don't ask. It's none of your business."

He sighs irritatedly. "You didn't like the soup?" he repeats again, ignoring my comment.

"I didn't." I look at him now. "It tasted horrible. Whoever left it out of my room was probably trying to poison me."

_"Poison _you?" You can hear the anger in his voice now.

I nod my head once. "Why else would there be a horrible-tasting soup outside of my door?"

"Ha!" he laughs like he can't even believe what I just said. He turns his head to the side, probably trying to calm himself down.

I grin to myself, entertained. _That soup was definitely his way of saying sorry. So he's the type of guy that will feel guilty but won't admit to it and will do something nice for that person so that they can forgive him. Actually, he's pretty easy to read. This should be interesting._

"But, whoever made it for me tried their best so it's okay."

He turns his head to look at me. "Of course."

_What kind of response is that? _I thought to myself and I begin laughing a bit, more entertained. _Gaara really is interesting._

* * *

**A/N: Aww...they got a bit closer to each other! xP  
I really like Gaara, he's the best! xD  
Please review everyone!  
xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	10. Kidnapped By Idiotic Gangsters Wannabes!

******A/N: I wish that I could play the violin!**

****

**It's soooo pretty but I'm incompetent! TT 3 TT**

**Well, that dream for me is over! ;D**

* * *

Cute Panda Maid!

10.

The bullying seemed to have gotten worse and to make it even better, none of the teachers during the hour did a single thing about it. Fun, huh? No. Hina-chan seemed to be sick because she didn't go to any of the classes. But since I know her pretty well, she's ditching because she's that scared. As for Kiba-kun, he ditched the first and second period but when he attended the class, he pretended to not even know me. I curse to him in my mind and even imagined myself beating the shit out of him. Once all this bullying is passed, I'll be beating him ten times worse. So now, I'm thinking up of different ways to make him miserable for leaving me absolutely alone and lonely. Or maybe he isn't a true friend to me. I shoved that thought to the back of my mind right away, though. Kiba-kun...I've known him for years.

I wash my hands in the sink, making them extra clean since my body feels absolutely disgusting. I wipe my hands with some paper towels and threw them away. Once I turned around though, I'm taken off guard because a group of boys are standing right in front of me. Something tells me that something is very, _very _wrong. I scan them from head-to-foot to memorize their faces. I try to walk past them but one of the boys stop me by gripping onto my right upper arm.

"What?" I snap a bit too sharply.

"You're _his_ girl?" the boy that has my arm asks. He has black hair that's gelled back and piercings all over his face.

"No," I reply firmly and I try my hardest to pull away from him. "I'm nobody's "girl" for your information. Plus, I have no idea about what your talking about." Who are they talking about anyways?

His grip around my arm, though, is too strong for me to even move an inch. "Stop lying," he hisses in my ear that sends chills down my spine.

"I'm _not _his girl," I state, feeling a bit irritated.

He ignores my comment. "Grab her," he demands and his friends listen right away, clutching around my arms and waist. My eyes widen, terrified as I try my hardest to break away from their grip. Of course it doesn't even work. Tears stream down my face as I swing my arms around, scratching whatever arm I can. A sharp, painful pain enters my body as I notice that some of my nails snapped in half. One of them becomes furious as he smacks me in the neck, making everything for me pitch black.

* * *

When my eyes flutter open, I notice how I'm lying on my side and that my hands are tied behind my back. I glance to my left and then to my right to see where exactly I'm at. In the far corner, the guy with his hair pulled black is sitting in a chair with his little gang surrounding him as if he's jjang or something. The gangster boy digs in his pockets and pulls out a cell phone, chucking it at me.

It lands right in front of my face. Confused, I shift my eyes up at the gangster boy. "You. What is this."

"Call him," he demands.

I gaze at him dumbfounded. "Call who?"

"You're boyfriend!" he exclaims and you can hear the irritation in his voice.

"Are you _retarded_?" I ask.

"What?" he snaps.

Yup. He is. "Well. A) You f ing tied me up so how can I even call anyone? And B) I don't even have a boyfriend for your information."

"SHIT!" he shots. Did he finally figure it out? "Fine, I'll call him for you."

Nope. He didn't.

He gets to his feet, picking up the cell phone and dials some number. He forces me to sit up and unties my hands, shoving the phone into my hand. I bring it to my ear to hear it ringing. To tell you the truth, I'm quite curious to who this gangster boy called. Something in my head tells me that he's calling Gaara. Someone picks up and I can hear him breathe in the phone.

_Gaara...?_

"Who is this?" I ask. I just want to make sure that it's-

"Ichigo?" a male voice asks, surprised.

I blink a couple of times, confused. _This is definitely not the voice of Gaara. Then...who is this?_

"How do you know my name?" I demanded and my eyes narrow together suspiciously.

At the end of the line, I can hear him chuckling. It takes me off guard for a second because his laugh is like velvet and softer than a light coat of snow. Maybe even softer? Either way, I swear that I've heard that laugh before. But where...?

"What are you doing, Ichigo-chan?" he suddenly asks.

I frown. _How dare he call me that as if we're best friends! _"Tell me who this is or else I'm hanging up," I threaten.

He chuckles again and I swear that my heart began racing for a second. No, just in a daze. A daze...

The gangster boy steals the phone out of my hand and he shouts in it. "Come to the old Science room. If you don't, then your girl with get "that" done by me and my gang." And with that, he hangs up the phone.

_That? _My head tilts to the side. _That. That? That! THAT!_

I bolt to my feet. My face probably paled if I'm not wrong. "You're not by any chance thinking of doing..."that" to me, right?"

He snaps his head to me. "If he doesn't come, then yes."

**-Gaara-**

Right when I entered the door of my classroom, a boy rushes past me, bumping into my shoulder. I glance at him as he hurriedly runs down the hall. The boy had long black hair that looked like a girl's. My shoulders shrug as I shove that thought to the back of my mind. I walk inside the classroom and I notice my desk right away. On top of it is my black cell phone. My head tilts to the side, confused._Was it there before?_

I walk up to my desk, picking up my cellphone carefully and right away, I can feel a warmth around it. _How strange..._

I flip it open to see if someone called me or something. The last call that was made ended not even a minute ago. My eyes narrow suspiciously, staring at the number that called me. _This isn't a number that I recognize...who is it? _I glance back at the door, thinking about the guy that rushed out of the room quickly. _Maybe he picked up my phone? But what did it say?_

**-Ichigo-**

They ended up tying both my hands and feet. Plus, they put a cloth around my mouth so that I can't speak. Some of the guys are poking me and I try my hardest to ignore them.

"Now that you look at her more, she's pretty cute." One of the guys lick his lips as he says that. A shiver of disgust runs through my body.

"I hope that he doesn't come!" another cries out and the gang guys begin laughing.

"Shut UP!" the leader snaps and everybody shuts their mouths. He's pacing the floor, becoming a bit impatient. He suddenly turns to his friend that's sitting in the chair that he was sitting on before. "How long has it been already?"

"Not even a minute," he explains dully and he goes back reading the book that's in his lap.

_What a weird guy, _I thought to myself and a laugher escapes through my lips.

"What's so funny?" the gangster boy hisses.

"Err...nothing," I mutter and my eyes shift to the ground suddenly as if it had taken my interest.

"Don't you know what kind of situation your in?" he snaps.

I glance up at him lazily, studying his face. Actually, to tell you the truth, this guy is probably really weak because I can see it in his eyes now he looks completely nervous, pacing the ground. _Yet he looks so scary_. Those words keep racing through my mind.

The door suddenly slams open and my eyes widen, surprised. "YAH! Who the hell are you!" the gangster guy sneers. _So he isn't the one that's suppose to be here? _I thought to myself. _Then why is he here...?_

**

* * *

****A/N: O.M.G!**

**Who can that be?**

**Actually, some of you guys probably know. lol. ^^**

**Please review everyone~!**

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	11. Bloop Do you see that frog? IMPORTANT

**०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०ം**

Hello my fans of this story! x3  
It's me, xOxPiggyBridexOx (_I just changed my name thingy to dearMINA_)  
So, as you can probably already tell, this is an author's note!  
And, **THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!  
**How? You guys ask? Simple.  
I want your guys oppinions. :/

You see, I'm debating whether or not to delete this story, or (_yes, there is an or! But keep reading! It's important! xP_)  
re-edit this entire story and change it up a bit.  
But I want to know your guys oppinions. ^^;;  
To anyone that's still reading this, of course. Btw, thank you for not giving up on this story. ^^

I shall give you a cookie. Not really but uh... ohmygosh!  
Lookie! It's a flying octopus with a three-headed dino that has a green tummy!  
... Wow you actually believed that? xP

Erm...yeah! Tell me your guys oppinion please!  
It's extremely important to me!

Thanks~!

**०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०ം**


End file.
